Soul Supporter
by Night Explorer
Summary: Forced to go to Japan, Edward leaves his family, while the other members of his family travel to other places of the world. In Japan, he meets the other characters of La Corda D'Oro. The official summary is on the inside. LenXKaho and EdwardXBella. OOC's On hiatus due to writer's block.
1. Summary

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Official Summary**

When Edward is forced to study at a prestigious school in Japan, he cannot refuse. Although he knows he is leaving his family, he takes the chance to go to a place where culture is important and where the people are respectful. There, he takes residence in the Tsukimori's household, the building Esme helped design and construct. He starts school at Seiso Academy in the general department 2-B. He meets Hino and the rest of the concour participants. There, he realizes that Hino is a soul supporter, but then quickly realizes that she is only a small part in a large puzzle.

In this story, Edward is a vampire and it is the time after Breaking Dawn. Carlisle wants to save money and have time for himself and Esme, so he makes all his vampire children and grandchild apply for a chance to study abroad.

For La Corda, it is after the concours and everyone is taking a break.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Edward POV**

"Carlisle, what is the meaning of this?" Rosalie hissed, outraged. Emmett, for once, looked serious and threatening. Jasper struggled to calm everyone down, but kept wavering. Alice had a blank look to her face and her eyes were glazed over, looking for possible solutions.

My hand crept down the curl around Bella's as we stared incredulously at our two loveable parents. So this was what Carlisle and Esme were blocking in their heads for the past six months. All I had heard was Esme thinking about new house designs and Carlisle thinking about the new plant that was discovered in South America.

"Rosalie, please calm yourself! You're causing anger waves to fly out of control!" Jasper pleaded. Renesmee glanced around the room, feeling the tense atmosphere, and placed a small hand on top of mine.

"_Daddy, what's wrong? Everyone looks angry or sad. What happened? Did som…_" An endless amount of questions flooded my mind and I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered softly so that no one else in the room heard except for Bella and Renesmee. She nodded understandingly and skipped outside to find Jacob, the shape shifter.

"Well, I want you to go study around the world and bring back some information," Carlisle explained. I looked into his mind and tensed.

"You just want free time with Esme!" I fumed. _He's feeling guilty and embarrassed, _Jasper thought.

"Yes, but I also want to save money for Renesmee," Carlisle defended himself.

Emmett glared. "But you already make enough money," he argued.

"NO!" A high pitched scream filled the house. Alice's eyes were filled with shock.

"You're going to split us up!" she accused. "But why?"

Bella's eyes widened and she stared disbelievingly at our father. Carlisle looked frustrated and said, "I've been doing so much for you kids, and I want you to please help me find information on other places. I've already enrolled you in schools around the world. Emmett will be going to Russia. Rosalie will go to England. Jasper will go to Canada. Alice will go to Paris. Bella is going to stay with Renesmee, and Edward will go to Japan."

"Where is Renesmee going?" I demanded. She was my first priority, along with Bella.

Carlisle sighed with frustration. "They will be staying with the wolves and they will protect them."

Rosalie screamed with anger and stalked up into her room. Emmett sighed and followed her.

"Carlisle, can I please see you in your office? Privately," I said in a deathly calm voice. He looked at me for a moment and reluctantly agreed. We walked into his office and shut the door.

"Why am I going to Japan? Why can't I stay with Bella or Renesmee?" I demanded an answer.

_Son, it's because I trust you the most, after Esme, of course. You're my most responsible child I have. I'm sorry to split you up, but this is for knowledge. Maybe you will find something that will help the world and the people in it. Please Edward. I need you to go, _Carlisle pleaded. Dear God, he was using the guilt trip.

There was a pause. "(Sigh) Where will I be staying?"

Carlisle's face brightened. _You will be staying at the Tsukimori household. The house that Esme designed and built. You will also be going to Seiso academy. I wanted to enroll you in class 2-A, but the class was full, so I enrolled you in class 2-B._ _Now that you know this, please call the rest of the family in here. I wish to tell them where they will be staying._

_

* * *

_

**Hino POV**

"Class, we will be having a new student join us next week. His name is Edward Cullen, so I want…" Her eyes scanned the room. "Hino Kahoko to show him around. He will also be sitting next to you."

I stared at her in disbelief. The concours had just ended and I wanted a break.

"But sensei…" I trailed off as her hawk-like eyes squinted at me. "Yes?" she asked.

"Nothing," I muttered.

Class was uneventful and boring. My head had "somehow" fallen on the desk and I had "somehow" missed the three fourths of a lesson. The bell rang and I sprang from my chair.

Nao and Mio rushed over to where I was, and Mio squealed.

"The romance will happen! I know it. Maybe it will be between Hino and Edward!" Mio screamed. I shook my head.

"No way."

Nao nudged Mio out of the way. "Come on Hino. We'll walk with you to the practice rooms." I smiled gratefully and we set off. I was walking backwards when something hard collided with my back.

"Ow!" I groaned. I turned to see what I had hit, when my eyes met with the full force of Tsukimori-kun's gaze. I jumped up.

"Gomen Tsukimori-kun! I was walking backwards when…" My voice faltered as he held up a pale white hand.

"Just don't disturb my practice." Suddenly the ground was very interesting to look at. He started walking away.

"Kaho-chan! Are you ok? Maybe when Edward comes he can catch you. He must be strong. Maybe you two will fall in love!" Mio squealed. It was probably my imagination, but I thought I saw Tsukimori-kun's back stiffen when he heard this.

"No way," I repeated again.

* * *

**Tsukimori's POV**

Fall in love? A foreign feeling washed over me and my back stiffened unnoticeably. The feeling was different. It was as if my chest was in pain and my body wanted to curl down and mourn at the thought of Hino in another man's arms.

"No way." I heard her say. Relief filled my chest and I walked off into the practice hall. What was this feeling?

**Well, there you have it. This is only the first chapter and I plan on finishing this story before I start another, so don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Hino POV**

"Tsuchiura-kun, why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I practically screamed at him.

He shrugged. "I thought you already knew."

_Thought I already knew? Is he mental? _I thought.

"Well, it makes perfect sense. I go to America while that Edwin guy comes here! It's like a trade," he explained. I made a face at him, and he laughed.

"Don't worry too much. I WILL continue playing the piano, and I hear that the Cullen family has a grand piano I can use. Too bad it's only going to be me because I hear that the family is moving out, but they will leave food and a room for me. It will be ok, Hino. And yes, they will keep supplying me with food. Remember, I also know how to cook."

I sighed in defeat. He did make sense.

"Why you? They're taking my best friend away from me!" I exclaimed. His face fell for a moment and then brightened up.

"Do you see me as a best friend?"

I smiled. "Of course I do. You're practically my brother. Anyways, when do you leave?"

"Ah, Hino. Are you already excited to get rid of me?" he teased. I smirked. "You bet I am."

"I obviously am."

We both turned to see Tsukimori-kun standing in the classroom doorway. Tsuchiura-kun scowled and glared at him.

"At least I won't be freezing because the Ice Prince isn't going to be there. I also feel sorry for the Edmund guy because he's staying at your house, _isn't he_?" he retorted.

Tsukimori-kun's eyes narrowed. "I bet the school will be glad because there'll be one less bumbling idiot in this place."

"What do you want anyway?" Tsuchiura-kun asked, obviously miffed.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," he answered coldly. I kept glancing between them, worried that a fight may start.

"STOP IT!" I cried. They both looked at me, startled as if they had just remembered that I was right there in front of them. Tsukimori-kun put the papers on sensei's desk and turned to walk away.

At the doorway, he stopped. "Hino, you can start calling me Len."

My face heated up and I glanced at my shoes. When I looked up, he was gone. Tsuchiura-kun was fuming.

"If I ever get my hands on that guy..."

* * *

**Edward POV**

My head fell in my hands as Bella ran her hand through my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. Alice was a blur around the room, flinging clothes into my now overflowing suitcase.

"Alc pwees, I cn pfc my on suicse," I groaned, my head still in my hands.

"What? Dear brother, I couldn't understand you," Alice sang. I lifted my head.

"I know you understood me perfectly well," I accused.

"Dear brother, I still can't understand you."

Bella chuckled and put her arms around me.

"It's going to be fine, Edward. Stop. Before you say anything, I know you're worrying because you are the worry wart of the family, and don't worry. Remember, Jake will do anything for Nessie. It's going to be fine."

"Yeah I gue—

I paused.

"Did you just call me a _worry wart_? Seriously, love." She giggled and screamed slightly when I lunged at her and pinned her down on the bed.

"Take that back."

"Never."

"Fine. Then I'll just make you." As those words came out my mouth, I pressed my body harder onto hers and enjoyed the feeling of a perfect fit. My face lowered over hers and my lips brushed hers lightly. She groaned.

"Ahem, Edward? There are other vampires here." Alice's soprano voice rang out. Suddenly a small voice sang out.

"Alice, what were mommy and daddy doing?"

Crap.

I leapt up off the bed and Bella flew off, stumbling onto me and making us both fall over our tangled feet.

"Well, you see…" I stammered. I never thought I would have to give my daughter 'the talk'.

_It's ok Edward. I'll take care of this_, Bella thought over to me.

"Nothing sweetie. Mommy, Aunt Rosalie, and Aunt Alice will talk to you about this when you're older. Maybe Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett will help. Scratch that. Maybe not Emmett."

The door suddenly flew open and a large figure flew into the room. Emmett's booming laugh vibrated the entire room, I swear. He ran over to Bella and picked her up.

"Are you trying to ruin my fun, Bellsy Bear? I would actually be honored to talk to Nessie. I bet Nessie would also want to hear me out, right Nessie? You can ask me anything." Emmett pouted.

"Uncle Emmett, what's a sex addict?"

I choked on air as Emmett stared disbelievingly at her. Bella's eyes widened and Alice's tinkering laugh filled the room.

"Why do you ask that sweetie?" Bella asked frantically.

"I heard you talking to daddy a week ago. You called Uncle Emmett a sex addict on steroids and a drunken bear looking for honey when it's right in front of him."

"Bellsy Bear. I am a gentleman and I'm hurt that you would think of me in that way!" Emmett laughed.

I sighed and stood up, walking towards Emmett.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for Russia, Emmett?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I am finished, baby. I have all my t-shirts, shorts, and sunglasses!" he exclaimed. Bella laughed into my shirt and I grinned.

"Sure you're ready, Emmett. I bet it'll be super hot there," I said with a poker face.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" Emmett smiled. I just looked at him with a blank face.

"Alrighty then. I'm going to look for a bear to drink. I'll see my awesome sister and geeky brother later!" He was out the door before I could launch myself at him.

We all made sure he was out of range before exploding into a fit of laughter.

* * *

**There it is. Chapter two. Although I said on my profile that readers don't have to review, it would be nice to see what you all think of the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_(One week later)_

**Edward POV**

I stepped off the plane feeling a little excited. To tell the truth, this was the one place where I had never been to. WOW. Japan was huge…and crowded. The plane had been a little interest to me. I wore my green Forks hoodie (typical), so no one would notice my inhuman beauty and how out of place I was. Bella had gone with me to the airport and, there, we said our goodbyes. I missed my family.

I walked into the airport to face the ocean of people. I hope no one touched me, or else I was going to be in trouble. Obviously, being a vampire, my body temperature was way below average.

I retrieved my suitcase and looked for a sign or something that said 'Edward' or 'Cullen'. My eyes scanned the airport, finally landing on a man in a black suit. His hands were clutching a sign that was painted 'Edward'. Yes finally.

I walked up to him and told him I was Edward. He asked to see my license and I gave it to him. It was a good thing I learned Japanese from Carlisle.

The man's eyes widened with disbelief at my picture and I sighed. This vampire thing was going to be difficult.

The man introduced himself as Masaru-san and led me to the vehicle. The minute I saw the limousine, I knew that the Tsukimoris were big here. They must have either been musicians or actors.

"I can handle this," I told Masaru in fluent Japanese. He nodded and his eyes bugged out at the sound of my voice. Bella had described my voice as 'velvety'. Ah, Bella. I missed her so much.

We drove through town, weaving in and out of traffic. Masaru pointed out the buildings and told me much about their history. Everything he told I already knew. There was only one explanation for this: Jasper.

Finally, we slowed in front of a mansion. I could faintly hear the sound of a violin playing in the house. Two people stood outside the gate. One was a woman with short blue hair and the other was a man with his arm around the woman's waist. There was a pang in my chest as they seemed a lot like me and my Bella.

"Hello Edward!" The woman with the blue hair nodded excitedly, but elegantly. She introduced herself as Misa Hamai and told me to call her Misa. The man just told me to call him Tsukimori-san.

"We have a son, Len, who's playing the violin right now. Would you like to take off your hood? It seems hot here," Misa exclaimed. If she was paler and her eyes were golden, she could pass off as a vampire.

"No thank you," I declined politely. Misa's eyes glazed over at the sound of my voice. Tsukimori-san just stared at me.

"Can you show me my room, so I can get set up?" I asked. Misa just nodded and walked unsteadily towards the front door.

Thoughts ran into my head.

_My, what a beautiful voice. Sounds just like warm bells. _That was Misa.

_Nice voice! Now I wonder about his face. Will he ever take off his hoodie? _That was Tsukimori-san.

"Len! Come in here! Our guest is here!" Misa called.

I heard an exasperated sigh and a boy with pale blue hair walked into the living room.

_Such a bother. I could be practicing my violin. I want to have emotions in my playing, like Hino…_ The boy's thoughts were interesting.

"Len, this is Edward Cullen. He will be staying in the room across from you," Misa announced. "Now show him to his room."

"Yes, mother," Len replied, a little sour. _I hope he doesn't fall for Hino. Ugh, I have heard students talking nonstop about how he would fall for her. Why am I even thinking about her? What is wrong with me? What is this feeling?_ You're in luck, Len. I'm fine with Bella.

We went up the stairs and down the hallway. Len pointed at a door.

"That will be your room. The bathroom is three doors down. Here is a key to the house (he dropped a key into my hand) and here is a map to the school if you want to walk. Also you don't have a uniform yet, so you get to wear free dress tomorrow," he explained.

I nodded and stepped into my room. In truth, the room was very plain. White was everything. The bed, the curtains, the walls, and the ceiling were all white. I heard footsteps and a door close. Looks like Len left me to myself.

I grabbed my clothes without looking and walked to the bathroom. The shower was relaxing and made me feel human again.

I stepped out of the shower and realized that I had only brought pants and my underwear because I was so distracted a few minutes ago. A knock sounded and Misa's voice floated through the air.

"Edward, I made you some tea. Do you want me to leave it in your room or do you want it later?"

"I'll take it now." With that I opened the door, and she gasped. **(AN: Edward only has his underwear and pants on. His body is wet, including his hair. He's also taking the tea as a gesture of politeness.)**

_Oh my gosh. This boy looks like a god! _ She thought. The tea tray clattered to the ground and she blushed. A door opened and Len stepped out.

"Mother! Could you be more distra..." His voice faded and his eyes narrowed. _Damn! Hino is definitely going to fall for him! I don't like him at all. _ I chuckled and smiled, accidentally dazzling Misa.

"You are definitely going to get some fans at school," she stammered. I grimaced.

"It's ok. I already have a wife anyways." Misa's eyes widened and she said, "I'm just going to make more tea." I nodded and went into my room to listen to the boy's thoughts and, later, his dreams. Tonight would be an interesting night.

* * *

**Len's POV**

My violin lay in my hands as I took a deep breath. Just as I was ready to play, mother called me. Apparently, the new transfer student was here. I hoped he was ugly, so Hino wouldn't get distracted by him. Wait, what?

I gave a small exasperated sigh. As I walked downstairs, I thought about Hino and the violin. Confusion coursed through me because of my feelings and then… I saw him. He was taller than me by a few inches and wearing a hoodie. He wore jeans that showed off his body. His face was obscured by the hood on his face. Otherwise, he could have been mistaken as a model.

Mother introduced him and commanded me to show him his room.

"That will be your room. The bathroom is three doors down. Here is a key to the house (I dropped a key into his hand) and here is a map to the school if you want to walk. Also you don't have a uniform yet, so you get to wear free dress tomorrow," I explained. Then I gave him the key and left the room. Soon, I heard the shower blast on and groaned. _I hope there'll be some warm water left_, I thought.

Then the shower stopped and my mother's voice said something. Then the tray clattered and I opened the door.

"Mother! Could you be more distra..." my voice faded and I finally got a good look at him.

He was tall and his eyes were a warm honeyish color. His hair was a bronze shade and he had an angular face that reminded me of an angel. His torso was muscular, but not bulky. All in all, he was perfect and I hated him for it.

Then a thought struck me. _Damn! Hino is definitely going to fall for him! I don't like him at all._ Where did that come from? Oh great. Instead of competing with a green giant, I get to compete with a bronze hair model. Yay, my life is great.

* * *

**Not my best work.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_(The next day)_

**Edward POV**

RRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

The alarm rang, causing me to fall out of Len's dreams. They were oddly filled with a girl with red hair. This must have been Hino.

I leapt out of bed and walked out. I had already been dressed in a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. I purposely thumped down the stairs, so I hopefully wouldn't scare anyone.

Once I made it to the kitchen, I saw a note on the kitchen table. It read:

_Dear Len, _

_Your father and I, by now, should be on a plane and leaving to Germany for a concert there. Take care of Edward, honey._

_Love,_

_Your mother. _

_P.S. We're sorry we couldn't spend any time with you, Edward._

I sighed. They were musicians. I found a pencil and wrote a note to Len, telling him that I was going to school early today to get use to the school.

Walking out the door, I stopped to check if it was sunny. It was cloudy. I was lucky.

Clutching the binder in my cold hands, I walked off to school. Luckily, last night I had memorized the map. Rain began to fall and my clothes clung to my cold body, but had no affect on me. Nothing felt cold to me.

I finally reached the gates of Seiso Academy. My feet gracefully led me to the front of the school, when a red blur hit my back. I stiffened and the figure fell to the ground.

"Gomen. Ow. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

The figure stood and bowed while holding a violin case. It was Hino Kahoko. I turned to face her, and a rich scent filled my nostrils. It wasn't appetizing, but it was very nice. I also felt a connection with her that was strong, but not as strong as mine and Bella's connection. I pondered on this and held out my hand.

"Edward Cullen," I introduced myself. Realization dawned in her eyes and she smiled.

"Edward Cullen. I'm Hino Kahoko. I am supposed to guide you the entire day. You're also in 2-B too, right?" she asked. I nodded and we both walked through the doors.

When the dry air hit my face, I let down my hood and Hino gasped.

"Your face. It's so beautiful!" I cocked my eyebrows and she blushed.

"Gomen!" she apologized again. I laughed and she got this look in her eyes, like she was dazed. She stumbled and fell. My arms instinctively wrapped around her and then, we were face to face. She blushed and I wanted, not to kiss her, but to hug her and make her happy.

The contact with her body sent a warm feeling coursing through my dead veins and I felt the connection more properly. It was weaker that me and Bella, but stronger that me and Alice.

At that moment, I also realized that I could hear everything she thought and everything she _felt_. I gasped and she looked at me.

"I'm not feeling well. Do you think I could just go home today? Please," I pleaded. She nodded in understanding.

_Why do I feel full? It's feels like I'm living off of something sweet, but unsatisfying! _I froze. Hino knew something was up, but not everything. This was getting weirder by the second.

Finally, after a snap decision, I grabbed her hand and said, "Come with me. We have to talk."

I could hear people start to come through the gates and ignored her protests as we ran at human speed out the door. The clouds were still covering the sun. Students gasped and pointed to me, but I barely paid attention. Inappropriate thoughts roamed freely, mostly from the girls.

What really caught their attention was the fact that my hand was holding Hino's tightly and we were heading away from the school.

I stopped at a sidewalk to see if there were any people, and there wasn't anyone on the street. I threw Hino on my back.

"Close your eyes." I didn't wait for her reply and sped off at an inhuman speed towards the Tsukimori house.

Right now I didn't care because this was something that Carlisle needed to hear about. I also felt the fear she was feeling right now.

I jumped over the gate and climbed into my bedroom. All while feeling fear and nervousness. Len's thoughts were still in the house. He hadn't left yet.

I froze in my room and said, "Hino, you can open your eyes and get off my back."

She fell with a thump and Len was suddenly alert. I quickly put my hand over Hino's mouth and said, "This is urgent. I need you to be quiet and just trust me."

She nodded. I could feel the uncertainty she was feeling at the moment.

I quickly changed into my clothes from last night and walked out the door, willing myself to be thirstier to create purple shadows under my eyes. _Why do I feel thirsty?_ Hino thought. This was frightening and interesting.

Then I walked downstairs to find Len coming up. His eyes narrowed.

"I thought you left for school," he pointed at me. I nodded weakly.

"Yeah, but I came back halfway because I felt sick." He didn't seem to believe me. If only he was a girl. That would make this easier.

He retorted, "I didn't hear you coming up though."

I shrugged. "You were in the bathroom." He seemed to accept this and went back downstairs.

"Do you need tea?" he asked unwillingly. _It's not any of my concern_.

"No. I'm just going to sleep," I answered, annoyed.

"Well, I'm going to school now, so do whatever makes you comfortable."

I walked back upstairs to see Hino sitting on my bed. She opened her mouth.

"What's the meaning of this?"

* * *

**I know it's rushed and that is not my best work. It's sort of hard to put two different things together and hope they mix. I hope you understand and (**_**smirks**_**) I hope you liked the cliffhanger. Also I hope you noticed that some of the italics are thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Hino POV**

"What's the meaning of this?"

He sighed and swung his head towards me. My eyes locked with his and I felt thirstier. I tried to talk, but it was like my throat was on fire. I coughed and he looked at me with concern.

"Hino! Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Water," I managed to croak out. A second later, he was holding a cup of water. Edward held the cup to my lips and poured some water into my mouth. My hands snatched the cup away from him and I swallowed the whole cup's contents.

It wasn't enough and I coughed more. I glared at Edward. "What did you do to me?"

He held up his hands.

"Nothing! I swear!"

* * *

**Edward POV**

Something was wrong, but I couldn't figure it out. Yes, I was thirsty, but I had already gotten used to it…

No way.

That wasn't possible.

Was Hino also thirsty for blood?

"Wait here," I commanded, and she nodded. I sped out the door and ran outside with a cup in my hand. Then I ran into the forest behind the Tsukimori house. **(AN: Technically I don't know if there really is a forest behind the house. I don't think there is, but in this story, there's a forest.)**

There I found a deer and drank first before filling the cup with blood. I felt my eyes becoming lighter and my energy increasing. Then I ran back to the house, careful not to spill the cup's contents. Back in the room, I found Hino sitting on my bed looking much better.

"Weird, I'm not thirsty anymore," I heard her mutter. "In fact, I feel full and satisfied."

I held out the cup. "Drink."

She took the cup and sniffed it. Looking at me questionably, she hesitantly lifted the cup and took a sip.

"UGH!" she spat out the blood. I took the cup from her and stared at her.

"What was that?" she demanded. I looked her straight in the eye and said, "Blood."

"Wait, what? That was blood. Whose blood was it? Was anyone hurt? Oh my gosh. You're a vampire!"

"Hush, Hino. I'm going to call Carlisle and ask him about this, so stay quiet and don't say anything until I tell you to. Then I'll explain everything later."

* * *

**Hino's POV**

I nodded in understanding and sat down. First a fairy and now a vampire? What kind of a sick game was this?

Edward looked at me. _Fairy?_ He mouthed. I just glared at him. He sighed and picked up the phone.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Yes, I'll wait." Soon his mouth was moving and I could only hear a blur. Then he held out the phone and pressed the speakerphone button.

"Hello? Edward? Hino?" A bell like voice rang from the phone and I stared at it in wonder. Edward chuckled.

"She's here," Edward said.

"Well, I believe everything you have told me leads to me concluding that Hino is your Soul Supporter."

* * *

_(Meanwhile…)_

**Len's POV**

I walked towards the school, thinking about Mozart and his music. Whispers and giggling interrupted my thoughts. I was about to turn, when I heard what they were talking about.

"See…new kid."

"So hot."

"I heard he's dating Hino."

"I heard he ran off with her this morning…"

_What?_

My head was spinning as I processed what I had just learned. That wasn't possible. Edward was sick and in bed right now. Hino should be in class. I ran into the building and into classroom 2-B.

There, I found Hino's best friends.

"Where's Kahoko?" I asked, sounding rushed and breathing hard. Her friend looked at me and giggled.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, still giggling.

I sighed with irritation. I had no time for this.

"Where is she?" I repeated. Suddenly, Amou, the school reporter skipped up to me.

"I saw her and the new kid, Edward, run off together! See?" She held up her camera and pointed at the picture.

It was a photo of Edward and Hino running. Edward was running faster than her and gripping her hand tightly, dragging her along. Her face was full of fear and wonder. He was looking rushed and his eyes were wide with disbelief as they ran.

_Wait, holding her hand?_

The same feeling coursed through me I actually had to steady myself on a desk. **(AN: Yeah remember the first chapter? That should help.)**

Amou and the other people in the room stared at me. Yeah, Mr. Cool, Calm, and Collected was actually panicking. I ran out the room and out the front doors. I had to get home and check if Hino was ok and why Edward lied to me.

* * *

**It's a little shorter, but I think it's ok. Yeah I've been pretty busy lately, so bear with me. I've also been pretty tired at night (don't be thinking like that) and so I haven't had time to write. -_-**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Edward POV**

What the hell was a Soul Supporter? I glanced at Hino, then to the phone.

"Well, Carlisle, please explain," I muttered into the phone. Hino glanced up at me, and Carlisle continued with his explanation.

"A Soul Supporter is the hardest thing a vampire can find. He or she is like our twin soul. When you meet them, you instantly connect because you complete each other in a way stronger than sibling love, but weaker than mate bond. When you first saw each other, you two felt a connection of some sort. Am I right?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Then you had physical connection and could feel and hear her thoughts. That's because you have to keep her happy. If she's happy or feels love, she feeds you. That way, you won't have to hunt. If she gets upset or negative, then she drains you. When she's upset, she's basically draining energy for herself and making you thirsty. That's why you can feel and hear her thoughts. Also, if you two are compatible, then Hino won't have to eat or drink because you will either be full or thirsty. That means that if you are full, then she is full. Get it?"

I didn't answer him. My mind was still wrapped around the fact that if I had this girl with me, then I wouldn't have to hunt and kill anyone or anything.

"Hino can feel if you are thirsty or full, so that she will know when to try to become happy or feel love for you. Also, this connection is varied in distance. If the connection is _very_ strong, then she can be anywhere and there will still be the effect. If it is weak, then you will have to be close to her, depending on how strong the connection is."

I stared at the phone, as did Hino.

"I know that you two will quickly bond and that you should get to know each other very quickly. Also, Edward, don't let the Volturi find out. They can use this against you." Carlisle warned.

"Ok, thank you, Carlisle. I'll make sure that she will be safe and happy." Then I hung up. I turned to face Hino. She glanced at the floor with a thoughtful expression on.

_Wow! This is a lot to take in. –Sigh- Oh well. I should be used to this already. I mean I have met a fairy and played a magical violin! So, a Soul Supporter, huh? I guess I can live with that. All I have to do is be happy. I can be a ball of sunshine if I want. Wait, Edward can read my mind right now! Crap!_

Hino quickly glanced at me and I chuckled.

"Should we introduce ourselves again?" I joked. She smiled.

"Sure!"

I took her hand. "Hello, Hino Kahoko, I'm Edward Cullen and you are my Soul Supporter." Then I kissed the back of her hand. She blushed.

"H-h-hello, Edward Cullen, I'm Hino Kahoko and you are my vampire master. Soooo...tell me more about being a vampire." I smiled.

"Well, we are inhumanly beautiful (she nodded and smiled at me to continue) and strong and fast. Do you remember when I carried you home? (She nodded) I can run faster than that. We vampires are also so strong and so fast that we can massacre a town in less than a second." Hino's eyes widened and she stared at me for a moment.

"Do you sleep in coffins and burn in sunlight?"

I laughed. That question always cracked me up. "No, we don't sleep."

"Not at all?" Her reaction was so similar to Bella's when she found out about me being a vampire for the first time, that it sent a pang through my dead heart. I kept smiling and said, "We also don't burn in the sun. We…I'll show you sometime later on." Hino smiled.

Then her face became serious. "What about the blood?"

I grimaced. "Our family only drinks animal blood. We don't want to be seen as monsters, so we decide not to feed on frail, fragile humans, just like you. The blood that you drank then spat out was a deer."

"Poor deer."

I nodded.

"Let's test what Carlisle just told us."

* * *

**Hino's POV**

I nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to make myself feel thirstier and you try to become happier or feel some kind of love."

I nodded again. Suddenly, my throat burst into flames and I gasped.

"Happy thoughts, Hino! Happy thoughts!"

I willed my mind to drift from the pain, and oddly, it focused on Tsukimori-kun. I felt my heart beat faster just by thinking of him.

I wanted him to put his arms around me and softly whisper into my ear. I wanted him to lean down and kiss my neck and slowly make his way up to my lips. I wanted to run my fingers through his soft blue hair and just play with it. My throat settled down and fell into a dull pain.

I continued thinking. His golden eyes would stare into mine and he would kiss me again. His long fingers would gently wrap around mine, making a perfect fit. The pain stopped and I felt satisfied. I looked at Edward and he smirked.

"So, Tsukimori Len, huh?" I blushed and looked down.

"You love him a lot." It wasn't a question, but a statement that told the truth. It was impossible for him to love me though. He was still cold to everyone and he avoided me lately and didn't look me in the eye. Edward laughed loudly and smiled.

"He loves you too, but he's in denial."

My eyes widened.

No way.

"Way."

"Stop it! It's so annoying!"

"You sound like my brother Emmett!"

"Your brother?"

"I have two brothers, Emmett and Jasper. I also have two sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Alice is married to Jasper and Rosalie is married to Emmett. I am married to my mate, Bella, and we have a child that's half human and half vampire, Renesmee. My parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Tell me more about them."

Before he could say a word, the door slammed open and Tsukimori-kun stood in the doorway, fuming.

"Edward! Hino! Explain!"

Crap was a major understatement.

* * *

**Wow. This was a difficult chapter to write. I mean, I had this all planned out, but now I'm not sure where this story is going. But, hey! As people say, go with the flow. **


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Tsukimori's POV**

As I neared Edward room, Hino's voice floated from the door.

"Tell me more about them."

Fury took over and I slammed the door open. Hino sat on the bed while Edward leaned on the wall opposite her. They both looked up, looking genuinely surprised. Then Hino's expression became confused, and Edward's expression was frustration.

"Edward! Hino! Explain!"

"Len! What are you doing here?" Hino asked. I glared at her.

"I could ask the same thing regarding you and Edward." Hino paled.

"Hino just brought me home because I wasn't feeling well," Edward said smoothly. Fat chance.

"You left a note saying that you already left! Arrggg! This is so confusing! Explain!" I accused.

Edward looked stumped for a moment before his expression became blank again. The he said, "I did leave, but suddenly felt sick, so Hino escorted me home when you woke up. Right, Hino?"

Hino nodded and looked at the floor.

Suddenly the Edward's cell phone rang and he stared at the I.D caller.

"Sorry, but this is an urgent call." Edward excused himself and left the room, leaving me and Hino alone in the room. I realized that and blushed, as did Hino. The air was filled with silence. Hino's head snapped up.

"Edward?"

My anger flared when she said that cursed name. I felt cold again and stared out the window. It was still raining.

* * *

**Hino POV**

No way.

"Edward?"

_Believe it Hino. Apparently Carlisle forgot to mention that we could read each other's thoughts to communicate. That man sometimes just irritates me. _Edward thought to me.

_Are you going to tell Len about you being a vamp—?_

_NO! Kahoko, you must keep it a secret. If anyone finds out about me being a vampire, many people are going to die. I'll explain about the Volturi later. Sorry. Can I start calling you Kaho or Kahoko?_

_Yeah, I guessed._

_Len is jealous, you know. When you said my name…_

My head immediately turned to Len, who was staring out the window with a cold look on his perfect face.

_Perfect? _Edward laughed in my head. I blushed a deeper shade of red, and Len turned to direct his attention on me.

"Hino? Are you ok?" he asked, concerned. He crossed the room and kneeled down in front of me. His cold hands caressed my burning face.

"You feel hot. Do you have a fever?"

I blushed even deeper and shook my head. Edward laughed even harder at me.

_Shut up!_ I thought. Then Len did something unexpected. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out the room and down the hall. Turning toward an empty room, he glanced down at me. Then he walked in and laid me on the bed.

"Rest."

That was all he said before exiting the room.

I tossed and turned on the bed. The way his arms felt around me was incredible. It felt like I actually belonged there, with him. His arms wrapped around me like he could protect me from everything. My face became hotter. Was it possible for a person to blush this much?

Bored, I stared into Edward's mind, and a scene popped up. It was Edward sitting cross legged in a beautiful meadow. On his lap was a little girl with his bronze curls and chocolate eyes. She was stunning for a little girl. I presumed that this was Renesmee. A laugh echoed in the meadow and a figure came running through the trees. Edward's eyes filled with love and he said, "Bella." Bella laughed again and sat next to her husband, running her fingers through his hair. She was equally beautiful. Her eyes were the same as Edward's. A warm honey color. Her hair was a shiny brown that flowed to her waist. It was the scene of a perfect family.

I hoped to see the same thing with me and Len one day.

A knock sounded and Edward walked into the room.

"Len went back to school. He was convinced that we were lying, which we were, but decided that it was 'none of his business'. Then he left after telling me to take care of you and not touch you. It was pretty funny."

I smiled.

"So, Edward, do you play an instrument?" Curiosity poked at me.

"Yeah, I play the piano. Would you like to hear?" I nodded quickly and leapt off the bed. He picked me up, slung me over his back, and ran off. We ended up in the music room, and he let me off his back. Edward sat on the piano bench and I stood to the side.

"Sit," he offered. I sat immediately, excited to hear my new 'brother's' music. Edward sat still for a moment and then relaxed.

"I'm going to play you my mother's favorite." I nodded and he placed his hands on the piano keys.

A rich sound followed and my mouth dropped open at the complexity of the music. Even Tsuchiura-kun could not beat this. Sweet notes filled the air with love and a family sort feeling. It was incredible and something that no human could ever play.

"Like it? I composed it."

If possible, my mouth dropped even wider. _How?_ I thought.

_Well, if you have 110 years to practice and you're a vampire with inhuman speed, then you can definitely play something like this._

_**110?**_

_Yes._ There was a pause. Then—

_Hey, Edward._

_Yes?_

_Can I ask you something?_

_Sure._

_How do you become a vampire?_

Immediately the music stopped and Edward turned to face me. His face was stony and hard.

"Why do you ask?"

I shrugged.

"I don't feel like talking about this. Can we please drop the subject for another day?"

I nodded. _I guess._

_Thank you._

"Well I have to go home and explain to my parents why I am not at school." I smiled. Edward stood up and said, "I'll escort you there and tell them that I wasn't feeling well, so you brought me home."

"You'd do that? Thank you so much!"

Edward lifted his hood, and we walked out the door. On the way home, I pointed out all the shops and where you could get specific things. Edward just nodded and walked beside me. Finally, we reached my home and I pushed open the door.

"Mom?" I called out.

"Hino? What are you do—?

She stopped speaking when her eyes landed on Edward.

"I'm sorry, Hino-san. I wasn't feeling well, so Kahoko brought me home and I got permission from Sensei, so I am sorry," Edward lied smoothly.

"It's ok. Uh, would you like some tea?"

"Thank you, Hino-san," Edward said.

I just stared at him._ You can eat and drink human food?_

_Nope._

_Then why did you accept?_

_To show my respect._

_How are you going to drink it?_

_I'll drink it, and then throw it up later._

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. _Edward, can I start referring you as my brother. We're supposed to have a bond like twins! _I thought excitedly.

_Sure, I guess._

Then mom walked in with a tray of tea. Edward lowered his hood, and she stumbled over nothing.

Edward chuckled silently and took a tea cup. He sipped it, and I could hear that he thought human food was revolting. Mom left the room quickly and Edward put the tea cup down.

_Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Kaho._

_Wait!_

With that, I leapt up and hugged him.

"See you, big bro."

* * *

**Edward POV**

When she asked the question, I knew that she probably wanted to be a bloodsucking monster. I was debating whether to change her, but I kept that hidden from her. If I did change her, then I wouldn't have to feed on animals anymore, and I wouldn't have to worry about losing control. I would also have a little sister to confide in, and we would be close. If I did change her, the treaty would be broken, and I would be killing another innocent person. I was already a bloodthirsty monster. There would also be the issue of her mate. I didn't want to kill two people and make them lose their souls. If I turned her, then I would also have to turn Tsukimori Len, her mate.

* * *

**Len will find out about vampires. Don't worry. I've got that covered by making him someone else's Soul Supporter. Also, obviously, Len is pretty OOC, so don't criticize. I really don't know where this story is going anymore, so I am just going to let it go in its own direction. **


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Len's POV (Same as Tsukimori's POV)**

What have I done? I can't believe that I had picked her up in my arms. She must hate me right now. But she's Kahoko, so she doesn't hate, right?

I sat in class, staring at the board blankly, not bothering to listen to Sensei's lesson. He droned on and on about math equations, something I had already learned.

"Tsukimori-san. Tsukimori-san!" I broke out of my thinking, and saw Sensei glaring.

"Explain to me the Quadratic Equation."

I sighed. "Negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus 4AC all over 2A." Sensei glared at me some more, then finally turned back to the board.

Oh God. I hope Kahoko doesn't hate me and that we can continue our lessons. Soon, the bell rang and students from every corner of the room rushed out. As I was walking out the door, a pale hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder. A flash of purple hair concluded that this was indeed, Yunoki-sempai, a participant in the concours. He flashed his "oh-so-charming" smile and said, "Where is Kahoko today? I can't seem to find her."

Whether he knew where Kahoko was or not was none of my business. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, said, "It's none of my business", and walked off.

Finally, I was on the roof and my violin was sitting on my lap. I stood. I positioned the violin and was ready to play until—

"Tsukimori-kun, have you seen Kaho-chan?" It was another concours participant, Hihara-sempai.

"Hihara-sempai, it's none of my business." A hand slapped my shoulder. Hard. I winced.

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun, no need to be so cold!" he said exclaimed cheerfully and went off to probably look for Yunoki-sempai. **(AN: I can totally imagine Hihara-sempai skipping away ^_^) **With one final thought of Kahoko, I positioned the violin, and started to play.

* * *

_(The next morning…)_

**Kaho POV**

I was late! I woke up too late this morning! Late, as in waking up when school starts!

I had woken up, remembering Edward and Len, but then glanced at the clock. And screamed. I leapt off the bed and ran towards the bathroom and took only five minutes to get ready for school. At last, when I entered my room for my violin, I finally noticed the bronze haired model sitting on my bed chuckling at me.

"What are you doing here? Won't you be late for school?" I screamed. Edward shrugged and said, "I decided to pick you up, but you didn't wake up yet, so I decided to wait. Besides, I know how to get out of trouble. Also, I wouldn't want to leave behind my _baby sister_. Would I?"

"Baby sister? No…I'm your little sister!"

"Same thing," he sang. Then he leapt out the window. "Hurry up, Kaho!" Laughter echoed through the window, and I ran out the door, down the stairs, and tripped out the door. Before my face could kiss the ground, cold arms wrapped around me and helped me to my feet. My face turned red, and Edward sighed. "You are just like my wife before she became a vampire."

I nodded, and we set off for school.

Soon, we walked through the entrance and Edward left for the office. I stood outside waiting.

"Kaho-chan! There you are! Where were you yesterday?" It was Hihara-sempai. His cheerful smile could light up any dark room.

I grinned. "I was with the transfer student."

_What a retarded uniform. _Edward thought over to me.

_Just wear it and stop complaining!_

_I am not complaining...Just giving some rude comments._

_Not funny._

A hand waved in front of my face. "Kaho-chan?"

Edward came out in his uniform, and Hihara-sempai blinked. His expression became sullen. "Ok, Kaho-chan, I'll see you later on."

_He thinks we're going out._

_Why is he so sad?_

_He likes you. I thought you already knew!_

_No! I didn't know that!_

I took his hand. "Come big bro, we have class to attend!"

"Lead on, my dear sister."

I smiled and led him to our class. When we went through the door, gasps were heard around the room and eyes were glued to Edward. Most were from girls around the room.

_Well, big bro, I'm guessing someone's going to get a fan club. _I teased.

_Shut up._

"Hino-san, Cullen-san, why are you two late?" Sensei demanded an answer.

"Sensei, Kaho was going to take me to school, but I decided to try to find the school myself. I got lost, and Kaho took some time to come looking for me. I am sorry, Sensei, Kaho," Edward explained. I just nodded.

"All right. Now take your seats. Cullen-san, you sit next to Hino-san."

Edward then proceeded to say, "Everyone just call me Edward."

* * *

**Edward POV**

Wow, this class was easy. I sat at my table with my pencil tapping the desk. Bella's Lullaby ran through my head, and I felt another sharp pain in my chest.

"Are you ok?" Kaho whispered over.

"Hino-san!" Sensei shouted.

"Y-yes?" Kaho stuttered.

"Tell me how many islands there are in Japan?"

"U-uhh-h…" she stuttered.

_6,852. _I whispered in her head

"6,852," she said softly. Sensei glared for a moment, then turned to face the board.

_Thanks._

_No problem._

I turned to smile at her. It stunned me how she would blush every time I smiled at her. She reminded me more and more of Bella every day. It was like she was 1/3 Alice, 1/3 Bella, and 1/3 herself. She was the perfection. That doesn't mean that I had romantic feelings toward her, but the feelings were strong, stronger that I had expected. I felt protective of her and was willing to risk my life for this fragile little human. She was like porcelain doll.

Then the bell rang. Kaho leapt up from her seat.

"Come on! Let's go meet Mio and Nao. We may even run into Fuyuumi-chan!" I nodded to show I was listening. Her hands wrapped around mine and she pulled me with her.

We were laughing down the hall until Kaho stopped and stared ahead. I turned my head to see the person who my new sister had fallen for.

"Len…" Kaho's voice trailed off. Len's face was cold and emotionless, but what I heard in his mind was different. His head was full of hurt, confusion, pain, and love. Kaho looked down and quickly pulled her hand from mine.

Oh! Duh! I knew what we must have looked liked. A red head girl with a bronze hair boy holding hands and laughing together. That would explain the hurt and pain.

"Kahoko, I just wanted to tell you that we have practice today after school. Meet me in the music room, unless you have something to do." His eyes flickered to me.

"No, Tsukimori-kun! I'll be there," Kaho smiled.

His heartbeat quickened, and he turned before anyone could see the pink tints on his cheeks.

Suddenly my phone rang. I read the I.D and groaned. Why was he calling me?

* * *

**Sorry about the time. Um, I guess there wasn't a point to apologizing, but I have one more book to read. Can anyone please explain alienation and oppression? That would really help me a lot! I already looked at the dictionary and, no, I don't want a dictionary definition. I want your own words. Please help me out! And a special acknowledgement to GabrielMoon! Thanks for submitting my first review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Len's POV**

I stared at Kahoko as she finally played a part right from Mozart's Concerto No. 5 in A. She glanced at her violin in astonishment.

"I did it, Len!" she exclaimed. I felt my heart quicken and blood rush into my cheeks. Kahoko smiled and tackled me with a hug. Somewhere in my body, I could feel my heart race. Her face was red and suddenly, she jumped back. What was happening to me?

* * *

**Kaho POV**

"I'm sorry, Len!" I shouted awkwardly. My eyes, which were glued to the ground, lifted to see Len also staring at the floor, his bangs covering his eyes.

"What's happening to me?" I heard him softly mutter. **(AN: Here comes a huge OOC Len. Then again, this story is full of OOCs.)**

Suddenly Len looked up, his eyes furious.

"This is your fault!" he shouted. I stared at him, shocked that he blew up. With that, he stalked towards me.

"Why do you have to do this to me? Whatever you do makes my heart beat faster. Whenever you talk to someone else, I get angry! What kind of sick disease is this? I am sick of all this emotion!" With each word, he walked a step closer to me as I backed away from him until my back hit the wall. My wrists were pinned to my side, and Len's face was so close to mine. I looked up into his eyes, not to see anger, but to see a pleading boy who wanted to know what emotion he was feeling.

I could see deep into his eyes that the feeling was _love_.

Suddenly, he closed the distance between us and, something soft was pressing against my lips. Shock coursed through me, and I remained unmoving. My mind went blank; all thoughts were erased from my brain except for the fact that Len Tsukimori was kissing me.

As quickly as the kiss started, it ended just as quickly. Len released me.

"I'm so s-sorry. I d-didn't m-mean to. I just did it on impulse and—

I didn't give him the chance to finish. With one swift motion, I lowered his face to mine and pressed my lips against his. He was frozen for a second and then quickly recovered. My fingers tangled in his soft blue hair, and my free hand cupped his cold cheek. I could feel his hand on my waist and the other one caressing my cheek. The feeling of belonging and pleasure went through me, and I moaned. Len came closer until his body was fully pressed against mine. We finally broke apart, each of us panting for air. He laid his forehead against mine and smiled.

"Kahoko, I think I'm starting to understand this feeling."

"What do you think it is?" I murmured.

"Love. Hino Kahoko, I love you."

My eyes watered. "I love you too."

"Kahoko, I love you and I always have, ever since we played that duet at the summer house. I know that this is way too early for a proposal, but will you do the honors of being my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Yes," she whispered and they kissed again, just as passionate as their first kiss. Little did they know that there were two topaz eyes staring at them from the window. A smiling vampire clung to the walls of Seiso Academy, his hair shimmering a true bronze color in the moonlight. He was happy that his new sister had found love and happiness that was similar to his and his mate's. He leapt off the walls and started to head home, hoping that the unwanted visitor had retrieved what he had needed and had finally left the Tsukimori house hold.

* * *

**Sloppy ending, I must say. It is shorter than the other chapters, but I hope that you all have enjoyed the LenXKahoko part! Tell me if you did! ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Len's POV**

I took Kaho's hand as we strolled to my house. Kaho had called her mother and told her that she would be staying at a friend's house. I glanced down at her. She was staring at out intertwined hands and smiling. I tugged on her hand, and she looked up.

I swooped down to press my lips firmly onto hers. She stood frozen for a second before responding. She pulled back first and my lips yearned to touch her red ones.

When we got home, I opened the door for her and walked in after her. Inside, we were greeted by the sight of Edward arguing with a tall blond haired man. It seemed that Edward was trying to persuade the blonde man to leave, but he wanted to stay for a bit. Edward glanced up at us and smiled.

"Len. Kaho. Please meet my brother, Jasper."

Jasper turned to look at us. He was tall, taller than Edward. His hair shone in the light like ringlets of gold. He had a perfect face, just like Edward and the same color eyes.

"Well, nice to meet y'all. Len Tsukimori, may I stay a night with my brother?" He said in an accent I only faintly remember. With that, Edward swiveled around to face his brother.

"STAY A NIGHT! JASPER, SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN CANADA?"

"Yea, but you still have my iPad you didn't return."

Edward looked pissed.

_Damn that prick._ Jasper's voice rang in my head and I felt annoyed. Edward stared at me, then to Jasper. _What is he doing now_? I took a step back. Edward's eyes widened.

"Uh, Len? Are you thirsty?"

Now that I thought about it, I felt dehydrated. My throat felt like it was on fire. My hands automatically clutched my throat.

"Water," I croaked.

"Ok, Len, I need you to either feel love or think happy thoughts," Edward explained quickly.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Len's first thoughts were, _this is stupid. I need water! _Then Kaho put her hand on his back and he was filled with immediate love. The pain drifted away from him as love and care immediately fell over him like a cloud. Jasper's raging throat fell into a low throbbing pain. It didn't hurt, but it was pretty satisfying.

"Wow. That was the most satisfying experience ever, not including Alic—

"Too much Jasper. Control yourself."

Edward smiled. "Kaho."

Her head snapped up and she said, "Yes?"

"I think I found Jasper's Soul Supporter."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating a long time. I have sooooooo much homework and I will really try to create a longer chapter for Chapter 11. **


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Third Person POV**

Len choked as Jasper whirled to face Edward. This was too absurd. What in the name of God was a Soul Supporter and why were Edward and Kaho sharing a smile? This was too much for Len. He staggered and Kaho's arms wrapped around him, carefully leading him to the couch.

"Edward? What the hell are you talking about? What is a Soul Supported?" Jasper snarled.

"Kaho and I both know," Edward replied.

"Wait, so she _knows_ what we are?" Jasper was outraged. He twisted to face Kaho and crouched down into his hunting position, his face absolutely terrifying. He sprung at Kaho before another white blur interfered.

"NO!" A tremendous crash shook the house as dust billowed from the bottom of the house. It sounded like two boulders clashing together and lightning crashing at the same time.

Soon the dust cleared and Kaho and Len looked horrified at the sight of Edward crouching over Jasper, his teeth bared and eyes pitch black. Jasper took in Edward's reaction with a dumbfounded look on his pale face.

_EDWARD! GET OFF OF HIM! _Kaho screamed in her head. His head snapped up and jumped off. He smiled sheepishly.

_Sorry Kaho. _He thought back. She smiled reassuringly at him.

All Len could see was Edward and Kaho smiling like they were sharing a private joke. **(AN: Ah, I love jealous Len. ;D)**

**

* * *

**

**Len's POV**

_Edward! What was that for? The girl knows our secret. No one wants the Volturi back at our throats again!_ Jasper's voice rang in my head.

"Secret? Volturi? What is going on here?"

"Does he know too? What? Does all of Japan know too?" Jasper said as if he was exhausted. The blond, model like man sank into the couch with his pale hands covering his face.

Edward turned from his brother to face me.

"We're vampires."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Len's mind turned dark and he sagged on the couch.

"Len?" Kaho exclaimed frantically.

_Kaho, calm down. It was just too much for him at the moment_. I thought over to her. She glanced at Len for a while then turned to face me, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Calm down. He'll be fine," I tried soothing her, but anyone could see the worry that reflected from her eyes. I sighed and gave up. I walked over to her and carefully picked up Len in my arms and slung him behind my back.

I held out a hand. "Let's go, Kaho. We'll take Len to bed."

She smiled thankfully and took my hand. We walked up the stairs and into his room. I gently laid him on the bed.

"I'll just stay here with him," Kaho smiled. I nodded and motioned that I was going to give them a private moment.

Now, to deal with my annoying brother.

* * *

**Kaho's POV**

I looked down at Len, memorizing every centimeter of his perfect face. When unconscious, he looked like a sleeping angel in peace. His long lashes created dark shadows that shaded his white cheeks. His lips were pink and made me think of the kisses we had stolen earlier.

My hand traveled along his face, feeling the soft skin along the way. I gently caressed his cheek, eyes, nose, and lingered at his mouth. Not wanting to wake him up, I leaned down until my face could feel his sweet breath washing my red face. I pressed my lips softly against his and lay down beside him. And that's how I fell asleep, feeling a sense of happiness and belonging in my heart.

**I am terribly sorry for not updating in a REALLY long time. Gosh, homework just piled up on me and I swear, I'm dying from the lack of sleep. Currently, it's 1:20 in the morn, so bear with me and my stupid homework schedule. There's so much homework that I've had to pull a bunch of all nighters, so sorry.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Kaho's POV**

Sunlight streamed through my closed eyelids and everything went red. Irritated, my eyes cracked open a little to see an angel lying next to me. Not just any angel. He was my angel. I smiled.

Then everything from the previous night came rushing into my head.

Oh yeah. Jasper was trying to tackle me. Edward stopped him. Len found out about vampires. He fainted. Edward and I took him to bed, and here we are now.

A groan brought me back to my senses. My eyes shifted to my angel to see him squinting in the light. His expression was adorable, and with his messed up hair, he look like a little boy.

"Ahhhh! You are _so_ kawaii!" I squealed as I flung myself at him.

_Kaho, leave Len so that he can get some air. I think he's starting to remember everything from last night. _Edward notified me.

I quickly withdrew my arms and stood up to leave, but a hand on my arm stopped me.

"Kaho, don't leave me, love." A pang of hurt flittered through my chest, and I sank to my knees, my arms crossed across my chest. This emotional pain was intense and burned through my body. Faintly, somewhere, I could hear Len cry out with this pain too. Suddenly, just as quickly as the pain had come, it had gone.

_I am so sorry, Kaho. You see, Jasper is an empath, which means he can feel emotions and make others feel them too. You felt pain because when Len said, 'love', it reminded me of Bella. I used to call her 'love' too._

_It's ok, Edward. I can understand. I would feel the same way if Len was separated from me._

I looked up at Len, who was scowling. Jasper must have explained everything to him. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Len's shoulders with my lips on his cheek.

He turned to unite our lips and I smiled.

"Cheer up," I murmured against his lips and I felt his lips tilt up into a smile as he pressed his lips harder against mine.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat and we jumped apart. Edward stood, leaning coolly against the doorframe.

"Well, um, breakfast is ready, if you guys are hungry," Edward stood there awkwardly until he shrugged off and disappeared.

Len stared at the place where Edward was.

"He disappeared."

"Vampire, remember?"

Len looked up at me.

"You knew, but you didn't tell me?"

"Len, you know I wanted to, but I thought you would freak out like you did last night. I'm so sorry. Are you mad?"

"No, not really. I'm just a little mad that you didn't tell me this earlier, but I can understand," Len smiled, and I leaned in closer to his body. He tightened his arms around me, giving me a sense of happiness. **(AN: At first, I wanted to make Len a jerk, but…)**

"I love you, you know," Len muttered against my hair.

"I know. I love you too."

_Uhh, Kaho, not to ruin your mood, but we have school today, so if you're planning to go…_

Ugh, mood killer.

I shifted, trying to get up, but Len held on stubbornly. Then an evil idea came on to me.

I turned and pressed my lips and body against his and I lowered us onto his bed. Straddling his hips, I pushed every inch of my body onto his, and he moaned. My hands move down until I was poking his sides. Len started to laugh loudly as I poked and tickled him. His eyes were watering and he was twitching. I stopped to laughed along with him. Bad mistake. He took advantage of my distraction and flipped us over so that he was straddling me, one hand pinning both my hands over my head.

"I guessed the tables have turned," he smirked. He leaned down and skimmed his nose against my collarbone. That little tease.

"Kaho. Len. School." Edward was, once again, leaning against the door frame. Len sighed and leapt off the bed.

"I guess they were having too much fun. I say we keep a closer eye on 'em, eh Eddy boy." Jasper appeared again, leaning against the door frame opposite Edward. Edward clenched his teeth and snarled out, "Don't call me Eddy boy!"

I stood up and said, "Boys, do you mind leaving? I want to change into another uniform. I slept in my other one last night." Then I slammed the door shut. Two hands touched the door gently, trapping my body against the door. Warm breath tickled my ear.

"I think you smell lovely with my scent on you," Len whispered, making me shiver. He got off and said, "So, Kaho, do you mind moving. I know you have to get changed, not that I would mind watching."

I smacked his arm as he walked past me and out the door.

* * *

Len held my hand the entire way we walked to school. It was silent, but not in an uncomfortable way, but in a calm way. It was peaceful, the two of us just enjoying each other's presence. Edward had finally decided to skip today, although I told him that it was a bad idea.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Edward. Are you going to school or not?" I asked impatiently._

"_Uhhh…" he scratched the back of his head._

"_I guess, I'll stay home. I still need to talk to Jasper." _

_I sighed, "It's a bad idea. It's technically still your first week and you're already ditching?"_

_He shrugged._

"_Oh well."_

Len noticed me thinking and cocked his head.

"What are you thinking?"

I smiled.

"Nosy." He playfully looked offended.

"Did you, Ms. Hino, just call me nosy? I've been called impatient and rude, but this is the first time anyone has called me nosy!"

We finally arrived at school. Whispers surrounded us.

"…holding hands…"

"-squeal- soooooo cute together…"

"…odd couple…"

"…when did this happen…"

I blushed, causing Len to chuckle. He walked with me to my class and the whispers intensified when he leaned down to peck my cheek. He lingered there and muttered, "I'll see you later." Then he walked to class, ignoring all the looks and gossip.

Mio ran up to me and hugged me tightly, while squealing like crazy.

"Oh my gosh! When did this happen? How did it happen? Was there a confession? Who confessed first? You or him? Has he kissed your lips yet? How was it? Where did the confession happen? Was it romantic? Are you officially going out? Have you made out yet…" There was a swarm of questions that attacked me from her mouth.

"Well…" and I gave her all the details. During the entire time, she was squealing loudly. With every detail, her squeals became higher pitched until I almost lost it and slapped her arm.

"Give us some more details!" A voice behind me sarcastically said. I turned around to see the fan girls of Len Tsukimori.

* * *

**Ahhhhh. I finally finished one chapter. Sorry about the long delay. I think I'm putting too much romance into this story, do you agree? Is it too much or do you like it this way? I'm trying to focus more on the relationship between Len and Kahoko. Yeah that's pretty obvious. ^^**


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Kaho whirled around to face the many angry faces of Len's fangirls. Their faces were of pure hatred which made her spine tingle with a bad feeling. The leader, a girl with brown hair and cold brown eyes, stepped forward and warned, "Stay away from Tsukimori-kun or watch your back." With that, she turned and stalked away with a trail of girls behind her. Each one left the doorway and turned to give her a hateful stare. Kaho stood there, confused.

Suddenly flames roared up in her throat and she swallowed. Extreme thirst invaded her throat and she slid to the floor, clutching her throat.

_Oh my gosh! I forgot what to do! Someone help!_

* * *

**Len's POV**

I sat at my desk while tapping a pencil to my cheek. Thoughts were jumbled up in my head. I was in denial.

Vampires didn't exist. That was what my mind was trying to get wrapped around. But then again, I just found out yesterday that I was a vampire's Soul Supporter. In fact, I was Jasper's Soul Supporter.

_Len! Lenny! Len! _Jasper's voice rang in my head, and I swear I jumped five feet into the air.

"Jasper…what?" I snarled and thought at the same time.

_Kaho's in trouble! Edward's thirsty and sh—_

I didn't let him finish, for I was already running at full speed towards my reason for existence.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Len turned sharp corners and stumbled past many students. Many looked at him incredulously and tried to make way. This was the first time the students at Seiso High had seen the violin prodigy look so disheveled and not holding the blue violin case. Len reached class 2-2 to see a crowd of students surrounding a corner of the room.

He shoved his way through and finally reached his love with a mask of horror on his face.

Kaho sat in fetal position coughing and spluttering as she tried to breathe in normally. Mio and Nao were at each of her sides and trying to comfort her. Len knelt down next to her and whispered lowly in her ear, "Is Edward thirsty?"

Kaho nodded and Len remembered that she would have to feel love. He took her face in his hands, looked into her eyes, and placed a passionate kiss on her lips; right in front of the entire class. Mio and Nao leapt away in surprise. Len could feel Kaho's breathing slowly return to normal and he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers.

"Better?" he muttered, a huge blush covering his face. Kaho nodded softly and was surprised when Len placed his head on her shoulder, his hair covering his eyes.

"Don't scare me like that ever again."

* * *

**I understand this chapter is a little short, but I have a bad habit of rereading things over and over again to check for errors, which takes forever. Anyways, finals are almost over and then hell. I will probably be updating less because of large amounts of homework and ridiculous due dates, but I'll try to find time to keep writing. For the time being, I'll let you guess where this story is headed. Use your imagination! Something unexpected could happen… ^^ (Oh yeah, I also thought that this was a good way to end a chapter kekeke) **


	15. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Third Person POV**

Len stood and held his hand out to Kaho. She slowly stood with her hand in his and his other hand on her waist. Their gazes never broke from each other.

Suddenly, their little moment was ruined by loud squealing and a flash of light. Mio stood squealing next to a triumphant looking Nami, who smirked at the couple.

"I knew this would happen," Nami grinned. The couple blushed and slowly there were whispers.

"GO GET SOME LEN!" Someone shouted. If possible, the couple blushed harder. Sensei, who broke away from her shock, stood in front of the couple.

"OKAY, THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE. GO BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOMS," she shouted. The students reluctantly turned, but kept giving back glances at the blushing couple. Sensei turned to face Kaho and Len.

"Tsukimori-san, please return to your classroom. You can visit later." Len nodded and slowly unattached himself from Kaho. He smiled softly and left the room.

* * *

**Kaho's POV**

_Sorry, Kaho. I forgot to feed myself with all the stress Jasper is giving me at the moment. _Edward thought.

_Nah, just forget about it. _I thought back.

"Hino-san, please return to your seat," Sensei ordered. I quickly stood and bowed an apology before rushing to my seat.

"Okay, today we will decide where we're going for the class tr—

Suddenly the speakers' static interrupted Sensei's sentence.

"Um, this is your principal here. To the teachers, we have put a new message in your box. Please refer to them as quickly as possible to avoid some problems and confusion."

Sensei left the room and the class erupted into utter chaos.

"Neh, Hino, when did you and Tsukimori get together?"

"Hey, Hino! Is Tsukimori a good kisser?"

"Hino-san, how did you get the ice prince?"

"Did you confess?"

"I'd say that he confessed first."

Everyone's head turned to the door to see Edward leaning against the doorframe. He slowly picked himself up and walked to his seat, ignoring all the fan girls squealing and blushing.

"Am I right, Kahoko?"

I was frozen for a while before nodding stiffly. Edward smirked and I blushed. Wait…

_Edward, how did you know he confessed first?_

"I'll talk to you later, Kaho," Edward replied loudly.

_Well, Kaho, a lot of people are thinking Love Triangle._ I flinched. Me + Edward was just awkward. Plus, we only had brother-sister relations. Well, vampire and human relations.

The chatter died down quickly when Sensei returned. Everyone sat up straight, curious as to what the principal had sent everyone.

She cleared her throat. "Instead of taking a class trip this year, we will be taking a school wide trip. Apparently, our school has received a generous proportion of money from Japan for hosting the concours. We will be able to leave the country for a week, and you will be able to vote where we can go."

Murmurs broke out throughout the room as we all excitedly thought about places we could go. I leaned back in my chair.

_That means I won't be separated from Len, _I thought in relief. Edward snorted next to me and I turned to stare at him.

_What?_

_Nothing._

_Edward, just tell me._

_It's just so funny how Len was thinking the same exact thing as you were just now._

I felt my face heat up, and smacked his arm.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Len's eye twitched when he felt the class staring at him out of curiosity. It was normal for the class to be curious. After all, they got to see first-hand how their Ice Prince looked when in a rush.

His Sensei walked into the room, and the class turned to face the front. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem, we will not have a school trip. We will instead have a school wide trip to either of these places: Taiwan, The US, or The UK. You will be able to vote and I expect these voting slips back after lunch."

The class murmured. All were excited except for a few who just wanted to go practice. Len was one of them.

The bell rang and Len got up swiftly. He started down the hall, but stopped when he heard someone calling him.

"TSUKIMORI!" Len panicked and broke into a run. Nami, who was curious as hell, ran after him.

"WAIT! I JUST HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS!"

Len sped up and ran until he was able to dodge her by ducking under the stairs that led up to the roof. He quietly walked up the stairs, trying not to make a sound. Finally, he opened the door to see something that angered him so much that he felt that his chest would explode.

Azuma had Kaho pinned against the wall. Her face was white with fear as Azuma leaned closed to her face. His arm prevented her from any escape and she was close to crying.

"Well, my dear Kahoko, I heard that you're going out with Tsukimori. Am I right?" She nodded stiffly and wished that she could just melt into the wall.

"I won't tolerate something like that. What do you think?" Before Kaho could say or do anything, Azuma was thrown off of her and onto the ground. Kaho slid to the ground to find Edward standing over Azuma, and Len crouching next to her. Len slowly put his arms around her and she leaned her head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"If you ever come near her again, I swear I will kill you," Edward snarled. His eyes were pitch black and fury masked his slim frame. The nerve of this creature! He had touched his Soul Supporter and even tried to take her away from her rightful mate! Edward, with no doubt, was furious.

Azuma had never felt fear more strongly than he did at the moment. His grandmother sometimes scared him, but not to this extent. He scrambled up and ran back into the school building.

Edward stood there a while longer. Then he turned to Len.

"Take care of her." Len nodded and Edward left the roof.

Len slowly separated himself from Kaho, but she held on tightly to his blazer. He gave a faint smile and lifted the blazer from him to cover her shoulders. Kaho wrapped the blazer tightly around her, and Len sat down next to her, pulling her head onto his shoulder. It was silent for a moment.

Then Len gently asked, "What happened?" Kaho sniffed and Len panicked, thinking she was going to burst into tears. When she didn't, he relaxed and listened as Kaho shakily told him what had been happening.

"…At first, I didn't think much of it, but then he just got more and more intimate. And just now, I didn't know what to do and ohhh…"

Len was silent for a moment, trying to contain his anger. Kaho looked up, and all Len could think about was how to comfort her.

"It's all right now. You have me. Me and Edward. We'll keep you safe. You can guarantee that."

With that, the couple stayed on the roof of Seiso Academy until the sun had set and the temperature got too cold to be out. Then they left for Tsukimori's house to rest and escape reality for a few hours, with Kaho feeling safe, knowing that the people she loved would be there for her when she really needed it.

* * *

**Well, I am really bad at endings. Wait what? LOL, not the story, but for the chapter. Of course there's more to come! I just don't know when. No offense to anyone, but I never really liked Azuma. He's just…I don't know. Anyways…I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. Don't get your hopes up. This term has been really rough and the updates will come less frequently and I am totally sorry about that. If I were you, I would also be super pissed at me. I am really trying to fit time into my schedule to write. I mean, I have the ideas, I just don't know how to put them in paper. But at least Len and Kaho are still going strong and they will never separate. I can guarantee that. Since, I am updating soooo slowly, use your imagination to fill in the gaps and maybe there'll be a twist in the story :D. Ok, so the next few chapters will probably be the vacation. Tell me, where do you think they'll be going? Till next time, fellow readers!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Len, wake up. Len." Kaho shook him gently as he groaned. She smiled and shook him again.

"It's the day of the trip. Come on. We don't want to be late do we?" Len groaned again and buried his face deep in the crook of her neck.

"Let me sleep. Five more minutes please." His cool breath tickled her skin, and she couldn't help but give in. They lay on his bed together with her enjoying the feeling of his hair under her chin, and him taking in her scent. She ran her fingers through his blue locks, feeling the soft strands run against her hands.

Len breathed in deeply, as if she were about to disappear. He savored the smell and the soft feeling of her against him. They fit together perfectly.

"Len, it's been five minutes," she chuckled and kissed the top of his head. His only reply was, "Don't care," and continued to inhale her breathtaking scent.

"_Ahem_." Kaho felt Len scowl against her collarbone and laughed softly. They both looked up to see Jasper leaning against the door frame.

"As much as I love seeing y'all cuddle and all lovey dovey, I gotta interrupt. Sorry, Edward made me do it." He held up two pale hands.

_Damned vampire! _Len thought. Jasper grinned.

_I love you too, Len._

"Anyways, Edward says to get ready and that he's gonna drive y'all to the airport today. Kaho, be sure to look out for Edward. It's a sunny day today and he's gonna have to stay covered. You hear?" His tone was serious. Kaho nodded and Len felt a wave of jealously flow through him. Jasper smirked and walked away.

"Len, get up. Come on. I don't want to be late and I still have to get ready."

"What are you complaining for? We prepared last night," Len muttered and wrapped two arms around her waist, not wanting to let her go.

"Len," Kaho complained playfully and wrapped both arms around his neck. "Let me go. Pretty please." Len grumbled something unintelligible and finally let go. She kissed his cheek and pushed him out of the room.

Len sighed. "That woman has taken over my own bedroom."

* * *

Len stood at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall with both arms crossed. He heard the door open and looked up to see something stunning.

Kaho was wearing a blue sundress that accented the color of her hair. It was snug against her body, revealing every curve that was usually hidden by the bland Seiso uniform. The dress ended just above her knees and showed off her long pale legs.

Kaho stopped and stared at Len, for he took her breath away as well. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and white dress pants that hugged his body well. His hair was its usual messed up style, and he was wearing a silver chain.

Both of them said at the same time, "You are _not _wearing that." They both blushed and looked elsewhere. Kaho glided down the stairs and stopped in front of him.

"Why not, Len? I thought it looked fine on me," she teased him and he gulped. A pink tint appeared on his cheeks and he looked down. He muttered something and Kaho cupped one ear with one hand.

"What was that?"

Len, now frustrated, said loudly, "I just don't want other guys to look at you." Kaho squealed, "You are just too cute!" and kissed his cheeks again. As she turned to go, she felt a hand on her arm and looked back to see Len smirking.

"Why don't you want me to wear this?" Now, it was Kaho's turn to feel flustered.

"Ano, um, I-I j-just don't w-want other girls staring at you." Len grinned and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You know I'll always be looking at you." Kaho looked down and blushed.

"_Ahem!_" They both turned around to see Edward leaning on the door frame.

"You know, I don't want to be a joy kill, but we're going to be late and frankly, I really want to see what Taiwan is like."

Kaho nodded, oblivious to Len's scowling face.

"I'll get the—"

Edward interrupted. "I already got the luggage in the car. Let's go now."

Len's scowled deepened, but softened considerably when Kaho took his hand in hers and dragged them outside to the car. They froze when they saw Jasper sitting in the middle in the back.

_Jasper, what the hell?_ _Why are you coming?_

Jasper just grinned. Kaho smiled brightly. "Are you coming to Taiwan with us Jasper?"

He held up two hands. "Whoa kiddo, first of all, I don't go to your school. And second, who do you think is going to bring the car back to your house?"

"But is it necessary for you to sit in the middle?" Len asked. Jasper's face turned jokingly serious.

"Why, of course. I mean, we don't want anything happening back here, do we?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Both teens turned red and Edward chuckled behind them.

"Shut up, Jasper. They're already red enough. Let's just go."

Grudgingly, the couple had to sit on either side of Jasper. Both had pretty dark auras while Jasper just sat there, perfectly aware that the two were not happy with him at all. He was cheery as he sang a song on his iPod.

"_Love, it's a special day_

_We should celebrate and appreciate_

_That you and me found something pretty neat_

_And I know some say this day is arbitrary_

_But it's a good excuse, put our love to use_

_Baby, I know what to do_

_Baby, I..._

_I will love you_

_I'll love you, I'll love you_

_Love, I don't need those things_

_I don't need no ring_

_I don't need anything_

_But you with me_

_'Cause in your company_

_I feel happy, oh so happy and complete"_

As he sang, he kept staring and singing to Kaho, trying to tick off Len. Apparently, it worked. A hand reached out to grasp Jasper's arm.

"That's enough."

Edward was stifling his laughter while Kaho blushed seven shades of red.

Finally, when they reached the airport, Jasper helped Kaho out of the car, leaving Len and Edward to unload the luggage.

"Well, farewell my lady." Jasper leaned down, winked at Kaho, and kissed her hand. Len was absolutely livid.

"Goodbye, my brother." He playfully punched Edward.

"See ya, Soul Supporter. Be sure not to die off." He winked, got in the car, and gave one final wave to the three companions.

* * *

**Haha, well this chapter was a flub. I tried to get to the trip, but if I did, then this chapter would have probably been like 10,000 words. That would have been too much for me to edit. Yes, hooray lazy me :3. Anyways, thanks for reading. By the way, there's a song that actually exists that Jasper's singing. It's called **_**Valentine by Kina Grannis**_**. Check it out and enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or any of Yuki Kure's characters. Just read it before you come to any conclusion.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Third Person POV**

"Ugh! Oh, that feels nice," Kaho moaned.

"Calm down. People will hear us," Len whispered. Kaho whimpered as Len's violinist hands did their magic.

"Len, rub harder. It feels so nice."

Len sighed. His hands were going to cramp soon, but so what? It wasn't his girlfriend's fault that the plane had given her backache.

"OK, ALL STUDENTS FROM GRADE 2. COME WITH ME AND ONTO THE BUS," shouted Len's sensei, who was in charge.

Len sighed and his hands left Kaho's back, which made her groan from the loss of contact. Instead, his arms wrapped her slim figure and her groan became a soft purr. Before both of them could get on the bus, an arm came up to halt them.

"Concour participants go on a separate bus. Think of it as a gift from the headmaster."

The couple brightened, for they had thought that they would have to be separated. As they walked to the car, the other participants' eyes widened, except for Azuma Yunoki, who knew _very_ well that they were dating. Hihara almost fainted, Shoko covered her mouth with both hands from the shock, Shimizu's eyes widened considerably, and Azuma just folded his arms; his eyes held a bit of fear in them.

"Is there a problem?" Len asked a hint of annoyance in his cold tone. Hihara stepped back, his hands flailing in the air.

"No! Not at all!" Then he turned beet red and leapt into the bus. Azuma trailed behind his best friend. Shoko walked up to her upperclassmen.

"I-I am h-happy for you sempais!" Then came Shimizu, who said in his usual sleepy voice, "Congratulations Kaho-semp—"

Shoko had to catch him before he fell onto the ground, fast asleep. She laughed softly, awkwardly, and struggled to carry him on one shoulder into the bus. The two sempais chuckled and stepped into the bus. They sat in the front, hoping to gain some privacy from the others, who had chosen to sit in the back. The engine started loudly and everyone jumped.

"Sorry!" a melodious voice called out. Kaho and Len froze, for they had heard this kind of voice before. It was beautiful and could lure anything and anyone to its mercy. This kind of voice was like a warm, sunny day, different from their supporters. Kaho tugged on Len's shirt.

"Len…" He nodded slowly as his heartbeat picked up in fear. The driver laughed a booming laugh and said, as if holding back laughter, "How about we tell each other about ourselves? It _is_ a very long drive, and I hate to be bored. You can start! You, the one with the green hair! Tell me something about yourself."

Hihara started and stared at the driver. He pointed one long finger at himself as if asking, _Who me?_

The driver shook his head and sighed, "Yes, you. Who else has green hair?" Len's mind immediately went to the green headed giant that was currently residing in the Cullen household.

Hihara grinned. "Hi! I'm Kazuki Hihara, but you can just call me Hihara. I play the trumpet and I enjoy music a lot."

The driver nodded and he continuously asked questions to each concour member. Finally, he started to introduce himself.

"Well, I'm your driver and escorts to the places here around Taiwan. I'm _supposed _to be in Russia right now, gathering some information crap, but I brought the wrong clothes because my brother didn't warn me about the cold weather there, so I packed shorts and some t-shirt…"

* * *

**Kaho's POV**

The driver kept talking about himself and I laid my head on Len's shoulder.

_Why does that sound so familiar? _Edward's voice rang in my head, causing me to snap up with a startled look. _I know right? _Jasper echoed. My eyebrows furrowed. How was I able to hear Jasper? Edward answered, _oh, sorry. I was also talking to Jasper while reading his mind. Sorry for the inconvenience._ Right, like that was supposed to make me feel reassured.

The driver tipped his head and continued rambling about his story. "…and I forgot all my money at home, which was horrible. And then I remembered that my sister had recommended me Taiwan. I had to work there in Russia for a while, long enough to get enough money to come to Taiwan. Then I was broke again. Can you believe that? Well, then I had to search for another job, so I picked this one. You know, I always wondered how escorts felt. Now I'm an escort! This was the perfect job for me…"

A rustle of movement snapped me from the driver's story. I turned and saw Len rubbing his temples. I lifted myself up and let my lips linger on his forehead. He sighed, content, and rested his head on top of mine. When I looked up, the driver was staring at us with warm golden eyes. My eyes widened as did Len's.

"Ah, young love. You know? My dad forced me to leave, well not leave, but to separate from my girlfriend for a while. I think it was partially our fault that the family had to split. I mean, we make _lots_ of noise at night." He winked and the couple blushed. Mostly Kaho. Len just had a pink tint on his normally cold face.

"Did I ever tell you my name? Well, I am the extraordinary, unique, incredibly sexy Emmett Cullen."

_I figured_. Edward sighed.

* * *

**Haha, did you expect this? To already meet the third member in the family? I am terribly sorry for the short chapter, but I swear I didn't have time over June, for my mom sent me away to summer school. Whoo, what a great way to start the summer. I hope you aren't too disappointed in it. I can't guarantee that I'll give a chapter in a week or a few months. I guess it depends what's going on. Like, I may have more time over July. Sorry for the inconvenience. **** I promise to continue the story though. The problem is, I'm not sure how many chapters this will have. I hope not too many, but I have so many ideas.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I figure you probably know what I usually put here, so I'm probably going to stop doing that. But honestly, I think you get the idea that the characters aren't mine and they belong to the original creators. I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Third Person**

Booming laughter echoed in Kaho's head, and she shook her head in annoyance. Edward just sighed and apologized for Jasper's boisterous laughter. Len clenched his eyes shut. He faintly noticed his girlfriend whipping her head side to side, but he was busy trying to tune out the loud laughing that echoed off each part of his brain.

Emmett gazed at his two front passengers curiously. _Maybe __they__'__re __mental __patients?_

_Who __said __that? __I__'__m __going __crazy __aren__'__t __I? __No, __I __am __NOT __hearing __voices __in __my __head._ Emmett jerked. That wasn't his voice in his head. In fact, it sounded similar to the green haired lad.

Hihara glanced up, down, left, and right, searching for that voice that penetrated his mind. His eyes finally rested on the bus driver who was staring intently at him. Hihara shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The oddly handsome bus driver's eyes never left him. Hihara slowly lifted his hand and waved awkwardly. The bus driver squinted his eyes at him and Hihara finally realized what was wrong.

"Bus driver-san! Keep your eyes on the road!"

Emmett laughed out loud; a booming laugh seemed to shake the whole bus. Hihara panicked.

"Emmett-san! Please!" he pleaded, his eyes wide and tearing. Emmett grinned and focused on the road occasionally glancing curiously at Hihara.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Finally, our vampire bus driver dropped us off at our hotel. The sky had darkened to a velvet blue with a few gleaming diamonds in the sky. Kaho's head lay on my shoulder, her warm breath traveling down my arm. I shook her gently.

"Kahoko, we're here." She mumbled a few incoherent words and hugged my arm closer; it was becoming number by the minute. Sighing, I shifted my arm from her clutch and picked her up. Emmett stood outside the bus with all the other coucour participants. Shoko stood nervously next to Shimizu who looked as if he was going to collapse. Azuma lounged against the bus as Hihara poured word after word into his ear. Emmett wigged his eyebrows as he caught sight of me and Kaho. He then turned and said, "Ok, follow me. I am…" he dug in his pocket and took out a slip of paper "to escort you to your rooms and be your bodyguards at the same time…" he trailed off and stared into space for a moment.

Finally, he turned with a wide grin, the paper crumpled in his hand. "Follow me," he said. Emmett led us into the hotel as everyone ooh'ed and ah'ed at the fine decorations, and then everyone crowded into the elevator, leaving no room for me and Kaho.

"It's fine. You may go first," I said. Emmett nodded. "I'll come down to get you guys afterwards. You know, to make sure nothing happens in the elevator…" I opened my mouth to retort, but the elevator doors closed.

I stood there, my arms growing tired from carrying Kaho. Speaking of, she stirred and cracked open her eyes. The harsh lights of the hotel caused her to bury her face into my neck. Her hair tickled my chin and her arms tightened around me.

"Kaho, get up." I nudged her softly. She complied and I lowered her onto the ground, but she still hung on.

"Did you carry me again?" she mumbled sleepily. I nodded. A bright smile adorned her face and she spoke. "You did that before." I nodded again. She rose onto her tiptoes and planted a kiss on my cheeks. I could feel the heat rising to my face and suppressed it. Kaho smiled and I realized that I probably didn't suppress it very well. She palmed my face and whispered, "You are too cute."

A cough jolted us from our little world and we saw that Emmett was standing at the elevator door, holding it open for us. Both of us blushed. Well, mostly Kaho and we stepped into the elevator. It was quiet until she spoke.

"Emmett, Edward wants you to behave."

Emmett whipped his head around to stare at her. When he didn't look away, I scowled and placed my arms around her petite waist and my chin on her head.

_Tell __him __to __call __us. _Jasper's voice rang. _And __don__'__t __get __jealous. __Geez._

"And Jasper wants you to call him and Edward," I said as Kaho placed her hands on my arms. Emmett's eyes whipped up to stare me.

"You know?" he whispered. We nodded. "We have to," Kaho explained gently.

"Later, come to our room and bring Hihara with you. We can tell there's a connection," I said. Kaho looked up at me quizzically as if asking a silent question. We exited the elevator, and Kaho took my hand. I was going to explain to Kaho about being able to tell that Hihara was Emmett's Soul Supporter when she said:

"We're sharing a room?" I felt my face burst into flames and tried to act neutral. "Well, you know, I just thought…" Kaho laughed. "I'm just joking. I would be honored to spend my nights with Tsukimori-sama."

Emmett handed us the key that said Room 530. We went in and immediately blushed at what we saw. The room was beautiful and there was a king sized bed. One. That meant…

"We have to share," Kaho whispered. I looked down.

"I could sleep on the floor if you want," I offered. She shook her head.

"I think we'll be fine." I nodded and she went over to sit on the bed.

She patted the space next to her. "Come sit with me."

* * *

**Kaho's POV**

He took tentative steps and sank into the bed with me. Then he frowned and blushed at the same time. I placed a hand on his arm and he looked at me.

"Jasper says to 'Make sure nothing happens.'" I flushed and suddenly found the soft carpet underneath our feet interesting. There was silence. Len took a deep breath and a finger lifted my face up so that our eyes were meeting.

"Let's not think about that _now_," he gently said. I nodded and sprung from the bed, excited to explore the room. I tugged on Len's hand and he complied, lifting himself from the bed. We took a look around and then entered the bathroom. Inside was incredible. There was a hot tub on the right and a glass shower next to it. Right next to the hot tub were two incredibly fluffy towels and bathrobes.

"Wow…" I said. Len smiled and tightened his grip on my hand.

A knock sounded on the door and Len's sensei called, "Come downstairs. Dinner will be at the hotel tonight. You may explore tomorrow if you wish."

Right on cue, my stomach growled and I blushed, glancing at Len who hid a smile behind his unoccupied hand.

"Shut up," I muttered and turned to leave the room. He grabbed my hand and together, we left to room.

* * *

"Ahh, that was so good!" I exclaimed as we headed back into our room. Len just nodded and slid the card into the slot of our room. When we entered, both of us froze.

Hihara and Emmett were already in our room waiting for an explanation.

* * *

**SORRY. I seriously had a lot of work and it's killing me! Not kidding. D:. There is so much unnecessary work and I have a cold and a headache. Agh! I promised I would try and I did. I finally got a chance after the new term started and then I was able to write. Otherwise, it was mostly The Scarlet Letter and poetry for me. ; - ; I'm trying so don't lose faith in this story! :)**


End file.
